An Unlikely Light in the Dark
by Mama1610
Summary: Ginny's 5th year at Hogwarts turns out to be tough as it is preparing the students for their O.W.L.'s. One day when she is very blue about all the schoolwork, she meets someone.
1. Chapter 1: The New School-Year

Chapter 1: The new school-year

As the summer weather turned colder and the date closed in on September 1st, it was about time to return to Hogwarts for another year of learning. In the case of Ginny Weasley, this meant preparing for her O.W.L.'s, amongst other things.

After the last of the pudding was eaten and the Gryffindors had found their way to Gryffindor tower, Ginny could already feel the pressure of being in her O.W.L.-year at Hogwarts. Classes hadn't even begun yet, but while sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, she overheard Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan discussing their O.W.L.-results from the year before. This was it. This could be a defining year for her future career.

The next morning at breakfast, Ginny received her class schedule for her 5th year at Hogwarts. As she looked up and down her schedule, she sighed. She was starting off with Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall… and the Slytherins. Transfiguration wasn't Ginny's worst subject but the Slytherins! Had it just been the Hufflepuffs, but no it had to be the Slytherins on her first day back at Hogwarts.

At lunch, she sat with Harry, Hermione and Ron while they discussed the morning classes, they each had had. Ginny chuckled to herself for a moment. At least it was Transfiguration she herself had had with the Slytherins, the others had had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. Normally, Defense Against the Dark Arts would be okay, but this year this also meant Professor Snape. She'd take Professor McGonagall over Professor Snape and Malfoy any day. By being Ron's sister, she had to deal a lot with Draco Malfoy also over the past four years. And the impression he left with her wasn't quite the best. She had always found him extremely arrogant and stuck-up.

Even though, Harry had been spending a great deal of his summer vacation at their place, Ron was still admiring Harry's "Quidditch Captain"-badge. Ginny shook her head. She knew that Ron had always wanted to become Quidditch Captain like Charlie had been but seriously! Whatever happened this year, at least she didn't have five older sisters to live up to like Ron had five older brothers.

That first day back at school, went by in a haze of "Welcome back" and "So fifth years, now it's getting serious". After dinner, Ginny went straight to her dormitory, which now read "5th years" instead of "4th years". She didn't have the energy to sit in the common room and be social with all the rest of Gryffindor House. Especially, she didn't have the energy to sit and hear Ron complain about not being rid of Snape anyway since Snape had switched from Potions to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Neither Harry nor Ron had received a high enough grade to continue with Potions with Snape as the teacher. This had been a highlight of Ron's summer holiday.

Ginny's friend and fellow Gryffindor 5th year, Julie Wickle, followed her up to their dormitory and, like Ginny, threw herself onto her bed to just lay and stare into the air.

"Tough first day, huh?" Julie muttered.

"I knew our O.W.L.-year would be a step up from last year, but…" Ginny sighed. Just starting this sentence drained her of energy. At least she wasn't alone in it. Besides her, there were three other Gryffindor girls in her dormitory, who shared the same fate. There was Ginny's best friend in the dormitory, Julie, and two other girls, Amber Pett and Jessica Hanson, both of whom were muggleborn.

"If September 2nd had at least been a Friday. But no, it has to be a Monday so we're starting off with a full week." Julie continued. Julie turned towards Ginny. "I thought maybe McGonagall and Sprout would go a little bit easy on us. At least on the first day, but no. They were both as tough as you'd expect Snape to be and we don't even have Defence Against the Dark Arts with Snape until Thursday."

"I know, Julie. I have to be a 'Hermione' and move into the library. Maybe even as early as next week!" Ginny added. "I may not even try out for Quidditch this year." This comment made Julie sit up.

"But, Ginny! You're great at Quidditch. The house team needs you to beat Slytherin! And with Potter being Captain, you're bound to make the team anyway. I am pretty sure, he has a crush on you." Julie said with a grin.

The following days went by just as the first had done. Neither Ginny nor Julie felt breathing room until Saturday morning when they woke up and realized that even though they were already packed with homework, they at least wouldn't receive any new ones today. And just as they had talked about on Monday, they moved into the library right after breakfast on Saturday to start a two-foot long parchment on "The Dangers of Human Transfiguration" for McGonagall, which was to be handed in already on Monday.

"So, Ginny. Anything happen in your summer holiday? I mean, it's tough times and all." Julie whispered, breaking the silence.

"Well, my brother is getting married next summer so he brought his…. Well, he brought _her_ to our house to stay with us. Apparently, it would be good for _her_ to get to know us. I suppose he just didn't think about the rest of us." Ginny answered, also whispering. "Oh, right and then Harry and Hermione came to stay with us also as usually. That's all fun though." She added.

"But your brother's fiancé? You don't sound too excited. Wait, which brother?" Julie asked, suddenly remembering that Ginny had several brothers. "And who's he marrying anyway?" Julie wanted all the juicy news as always.

"It's my oldest brother, Bill. He's great, but _her_…" Ginny mimed choking someone. "He's marrying Fleur Delacour…" She noticed Julie's face react to the news. "… and before you get too excited, she's way too arrogant. I can't stand _her,_ and Bill could do so much better than _her_." Ginny scribbled down a sentence on her parchment and then added "Anything happen in your holiday?"

"Well, at least nobody died. I guess that's positive." Julie said quietly.

For the next hour, Ginny and Julie worked silently on each of their assignments from Professor McGonagall. The library also become more filled with students trying not to fall behind already in their first week. Most of these were students from either their O.W.L.-year, like Ginny and Julie, or their N.E.W.T.-years.

September turned October and the weather outside became colder, windier and rainier. In Ginny's eyes, the weather outside reflected the classes inside pretty well. As tough as the first week might've been, the weeks following became even tougher. Ginny never thought herself as being behind in school or unintelligent, but she became very unsure if she was capable of passing even a single O.W.L.

Every weekend spent in the library turned to every weekend and every weeknight spent in the library. That was when Harry hadn't planned Quidditch practice. Because, of course she had to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And Harry, well, being Harry, had of course given her a Chaser-position along with Katie Bell and a third-year boy she didn't really know. If there was one thing, she would ever envy Ron, it would of course be that he had free periods in the middle of almost every day by now. She could definitely use those for more studying.

During September, Ginny usually had Julie with her in the library in the weekends, but as Ginny started going to the library on weeknights too, it was alone. Julie wanted to pass her O.W.L.'s but was as obsessed as Ginny appeared to be. Ginny usually sat in one of the back corners as it was more quiet, because there weren't as many people walking by to find books or seats.

Some days were worse than others. On a Sunday evening, having worked almost two days straight, Ginny almost felt like she done all of her homework. Not necessarily very well, but she had done it and was ready to turn in two rolls of parchment and had read 6 chapters for the next two days. All the time knowing that when a new week started again tomorrow, she would be back here with a new dose of homework. The thought of it… well, she had learned in the past five weeks, that it was best not to think about it. And it would only get worse. She knew that. The fall would be nothing compared to the spring when her O.W.L.'s were just around the corner.

As Ginny sat in the library one Thursday evening in the middle of October, sweating and almost crying, over her Defense Against the Dark Arts-assignment, she felt someone walk up behind her. Would that 'someone' just go away, she thought to herself.

"You don't look too good there, Ginny?" That 'someone' asked her.

Ginny looked up. She knew that voice. She knew, that she knew that voice, but the tone! The tone did not match the voice. She couldn't believe that if she turned around, she would be seeing Draco Malfoy, the arrogant jerk from Slytherin. The arrogant jerk who, well definitely didn't like the Weasleys for being 'blood-traitors' and if it was him, was asking her how she was.

Ginny turned around to face whoever it was, asking so politely, almost like he cared, how she was doing. And there stood Draco Malfoy. The blond-haired, arrogant, racist jerk from Slytherin who was currently in his 6th year at Hogwarts. What could he possibly want?


	2. Chapter 2: A More Friendly Version

Chapter 2: A more friendly version?

What could he possibly want?

"What?" She sneered at him.

"Well, I was sitting just around the corner and thought I'd come check on you and you don't look too good there, Ginny." The tone did still not match the voice. What had happened to him? And what happened to "Weasley"? She wasn't sure if Malfoy had ever called her or any of her brothers anything but Weasley. Ever!

"What happened to calling me 'Weasley', Malfoy?"

"Well, you didn't look like you were in the mood for a 'Weasley', Ginny, and you are welcome to call me Draco instead of Malfoy. 'Malfoy' doesn't really have a good ring to it." This last part he said with a strange smile. This must be a trick. "What is it you are working on, Ginny?"

I'm sorry, what?! Malfoy was actually asking about her homework. What was happening? She knew exactly what Harry would say to this, that Malfoy was up to something. And everything seemed like it too. Why else would he be asking about her homework in the library instead of insulting her outside on the grounds.

"Errrrr, it's Defence Against the Dark Arts." She muttered quietly. Thanks to Malfoy for reminding her of her homework that still needed to be done. Wondering why Malfoy was here, talking to her, had been a good distraction from her homework and the fear of failing Defence Against the Dark Arts. Especially with Snape teaching it this year. Even though, he really knew his stuff he definitely wasn't a good teacher. Especially not towards Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"You are in your O.W.L.-year, right?" She nodded calmly. "May I sit down and have a look at it? I excel in Defense Against the Dark Arts, you know." There it was. The typical Malfoy, bragging about being best at everything. "I actually got an Outstanding in my Defence Against the Dark Arts just this summer, you know." Like she said, typical of Malfoy to brag about everything.

Nevertheless, Ginny handed her homework over to him. Preparing to take any hits that would come her way at any second as Malfoy looked at her parchment, Ginny crossed her arms. The seconds went by. One by one. One became 10. Suddenly a minute had gone by. Why had he not sent a sneering comment her way?

Malfoy looked up from her parchment. "You know, if you don't cross your arms like that, you look way sweeter." Malfoy smiled at her.

Seriously! This could only be trick, somehow. It had to be. Well, okay then, she could play along in his little games. So, Ginny uncrossed her arms and smiled at Malfoy. "So, what do you think of my essay, Draco?"

"It's actually very good. You also gotta remember, Ginny, that you may have Snape in your O.W.L.-year but I had Umbridge in mine. But then again, it's also common knowledge that Ginny Weasley is very intelligent. Why are you so worried about your O.W.L.'s?"

"Well, for starters, all the teachers are telling horror stories about how tough the O.W.L.'s are going to be. I really need to do well. You see, I have been thinking about becoming an auror and it's always good to get good grades and keep your options open."

For a second, she thought she saw Malfoy's eye twitching in some weird way.

"An auror?" He asked. "B… But why?"

"Well, it was just a thought, actually. But being a friend of Harry's for all these years, it really just feels natural for me."

"But you are such an amazing Quidditch player, Ginny. I have seen you play for years by now and you are really terrific."

"Draco, I'm sorry, but I really need to get back to my homework now. I still need to write a whole foot more and it needs to be turned in tomorrow actually."

Malfoy looked at her. He nodded then got up. "I'm sorry for keeping you this long. I hope to talk to you again. If you ever need any help with your homework, don't hesitate to ask me for it." He smiled as he walked away again.

Malfoy left Ginny to deal with her own thoughts. What had just happened here? Malfoy came to interrupt her study-time. Firstly, he called her Ginny instead of Weasley. Secondly, he complimented her homework and then her Chaser-skills. This was mostly unlike Malfoy. Malfoy usually kept far from so-called "blood-traitors". And Ginny would always fall into that subcategory.

After another hour, Ginny left the library for the Gryffindor common room. She knew that Harry was very obsessed with Malfoy this year. More so than he usually was. Should she tell him about her little encounter in the library? Malfoy had acted very weird when he was told that she thought about becoming an auror. What did that mean?

By the time that she arrived back at the common room, she had decided not to tell her brother and his friends about the encounter. Not even Julie. There was something odd about Malfoy and she didn't want everyone's opinions about it.

As she entered the common room, she was met by Julie at the entrance. Julie immediately started asking questions. Because somehow there was something odd about her as well. Over Julie's shoulder, Ginny was a bit taller than Julie, she noticed her brother along with Harry and Hermione sitting by the fire and looking her way. She just wanted Julie to stop asking questions, so she lied about being tired so as to have a reason to retreat back to her dormitory. At least in her dormitory, Ron and Harry couldn't reach her.

All night, Ginny lay awake, thinking about the encounter in the library. What did it mean? Why was Malfoy… why was Draco being so nice to her? After all this time.

The next morning, as Ginny tried to get through the morning classes down in the greenhouses, she kept on reliving last night's encounter in her head. She couldn't quite understand it. What it had meant.

"Ginny, tell me what's wrong." Demanded Julie during lunch. "You haven't quite been yourself since you came back from the library last night."

Ginny just sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and poked her peas with her fork. "I suppose, it's just been a long week and at least it's almost the weekend." She partly lied. At least there was no classes on Saturday or Sundays, but she still had tons of homework and it really didn't feel like free time. But mostly she was still thinking about the encounter.

"Yeah, and sadly, we should really spend tomorrow at the library and study. The more we study now, the more we can relax after Christmas… hopefully." Julie tried to sound encouraging. "It's only October and already we feel like dropping out."

As Saturday morning came, Ginny and Julie walked the long way down from Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall in hope of getting some breakfast before heading to the library. As they arrived at the Gryffindor table, Ginny noticed her brother and his friends sitting a little down the table. Normally, she might've gone down and sat with them but didn't feel like it today as the encounter with Malfoy… with Draco… still filled her mind.

While attempting to eat her pancakes, she overheard a conversation Ron, Harry and Hermione were having over their own pancakes and couldn't help but listen in.

"I swear there's something odd about Malfoy this year! I mean, at least more than usual."

"Harry, please don't start with this 'Malfoy is a Death Eater'- thing again." Hermione said softly but stern.

"Hermione, I swear it! You are way too good about him. The way he acted about his left arm and going on about doing something more important this year than going to Hogwarts! Back me up here, Ron?" Harry turned towards Ron for support, who instead of following the conversation turned his focus towards his pancakes.

"Look, mate. I see where you're going with this, but Malfoy have always been bragging more than he really should be doing and usually there's nothing in it at all. You at least gotta admit that." Ron said quietly, trying to keep the peace between Harry and Hermione.

"Sooner or later, I'll prove it! I'll prove that there's something odd about Malfoy. I swear it! And my money is on him being a Death Eater!" Harry had a hard time keeping his cool. "I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries and both his parents are Death Eaters and not to mention Bellatrix Lestrange also. It all fits." As Harry saw the look in both his friends faces and the look, they gave each other, he almost jumped out of his seat with anger. "Remember the diary! The diary that Lucius Malfoy gave to Ginny. The diary that had a piece of Voldemort within it! The diary that almost killed Ginny-"

At these words Ginny returned to her pancakes and no longer tried to listen in. In fact, she tried to do the exact opposite. She clearly remembered her first year at Hogwarts. Or at least, she almost clearly remembered her first year at Hogwarts. There were parts of it that she didn't remember because she had been possessed by a diary, she had gotten in Diagon Ally which Harry claimed had come from Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy, the father of the very nice guy she had talked to a couple of nights ago.

Bewildered, Ginny got up, bade Julie a 'see you in a while' and headed towards the library which she knew would be empty this early on a Saturday morning. Malfoy, or Draco, had just shown this very new side of himself a couple of nights ago. A side that she actually liked very much. Here sat Harry, a guy on whom she had had a crush on since she was eleven years old and talked this bad about Draco. He was actually accusing him of being a Death Eater and in Ginny's world there was no worse accusation. Maybe Malfoy was a Death Eater, but Draco couldn't be. He just couldn't. She knew how that sounded, even in her own head, but they had to be two different people. They just had to.

Once again, Ginny headed towards the back of the library. As she did so, she once again relived the other night where she had her first real encounter with Draco. As she sat down with her back to the library and facing a whole row of books, she heard a, by now, familiar voice.

"That flaming red hair would anyone notice at any given moment."

There was no doubt who that voice belonged to. It could only be Draco. As she turned around, Draco came over and pulled out the chair at the end of the table.

"May I sit?"

Ginny gestured for him to sit down with a smile.

"So, Ginny. What are we working on today?"

How could this be the same guy that Harry was talking about? She couldn't believe it. Here sat this handsome, blonde guy smiling at her. There was no way that this guy could be a Death Eater. No way.

"Well, how are you at History of Magic… Draco?" She smiled at him hopefully.

"Well, that depends which era you are thinking of."

"Don't you have any homework of your own?" Ginny thought herself to be a little stern in her voice so she added: "I mean, next year you are in your N.E.W.T.-year, the sixth year can't be totally relaxing?"

"Actually, I might not be here next year." Draco responded. At these words, Ginny looked up and this time she knew she had seen the oddest, the most weird look yet before Draco quickly added: "I mean, I have something coming up… I mean, there's some project I am working on… I mean… I… I gotta go!" At these words, Draco got up and hastily almost running out of the library. He left Ginny sitting almost stunned. What had happened here?


	3. Chapter 3: More than friendship?

Chapter 3: More than friendship?

October had passed in a daze. Everyday life at Hogwarts was spend going to classes and doing homework before cuddling up in front of the fire in the house common rooms. Though, it was not uncommon for N.E.W.T.- and O.W.L.-students to be seen in the library until late in the evenings as the school year was almost half over and before the students knew it, their exams were coming.

Ginny Weasley knew this all too well. She, herself, felt the pressure of being an O.W.L.-student more than anything. On top of all her homework she also had Quidditch to worry about. It wasn't that she didn't like Quidditch, because she loved playing, it was just a bit too much.

Well, homework or not, as Saturday morning arrived, so did Gryffindors match against Hufflepuff. Ginny walked down towards the Quidditch field together with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But in the back of her head, she couldn't help wondering about her latest meeting with Draco in the library. Meanwhile, she felt Harry's eyes on her as they walked out the great oak front doors and out into the chilly November air.

"Ginny, you seem… well, out of it. You usually don't seem nervous before a Quidditch match. What's the matter?" Harry asked her. He pulled her aside from the rest of the team.

The one question, Harry shouldn't be asking her. If he knew what she was thinking, what she was wondering about. What she had been wondering about for the past week! She herself had never been a fan of Malfoy. Never. But Harry… well, that was more than dislike. That was pure hatred and maybe a bit of addiction. Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and said quietly "It's just early and it's a bit chilly out."

She wasn't really sure that he bought it and it was just a matter of seconds before Harry would be pulling the Captain-card and would be demanding to know what she was thinking so that they could figure it out and win the match.

The Captain-card never came. Luckily for Ginny. She hated lying to Harry. They had always been friends and didn't want to jeopardize their friendship.

Ginny went into the locker room as Katie Bell opened the door for her. Luckily her brother was oblivious to anything she did at school so he probably wouldn't notice that she felt pretty down. Having only Ron around was definitely not the same as having Percy around or Fred and George. Percy would have looked out for her all the time and Fred and George would definitely notice if something wasn't right. And… well.. ever since her first encounter with Draco back in October, something hadn't been right about her.

"So…" Harry started his pep-talk, "there has been a change of strategy. Today, Ginny will be playing Seeker. So, I have brought in Allison Carr from 4th year to play Chaser instead of Ginny. I feel confident that even though I will only be watching the game, you will still win."

As Harry finished his pep-talk to the team before the match, which Ginny really hadn't been listening to, the team rose and prepared for the game. Even though all the games were equally important, Ginny could still feel on the tension that it was "only" Hufflepuff and not Slytherin that was the opponent.

As the Gryffindor Quidditch Team walked onto the field, a group of seven yellow figures emerged from the other locker room a few meters away. As Madam Hooch's whistle blew the start of the game and the Quaffle was released, 15 broomsticks rose into the air.

As Ginny rose into the air and trying to keep her mind on catching the Snitch, she noticed Draco amidst the giant green and silver blur representing the Slytherin crowd. He was looking at her. Not at the game, at her.

She tried to keep her focus on catching the Snitch. Catching the Snitch couldn't come quickly enough. After about 10 minutes of soaring around the Quidditch Pitch, she finally noticed something small and gold flying around Gryffindors left goal post. Ginny seemed very aware that Draco was still looking at her. Still not the game, still her.

She had to catch the Snitch and get this game over with. There was no way she could get her head in the game today. As she flew past a Hufflepuff Chaser, she was made aware that the Hufflepuff Seeker also had noticed the Snitch and was chasing it. Just short of the Gryffindor goal post, Luna's voice suddenly reached her, telling her that the score was 80-60 to Gryffindor. If the Hufflepuff Seeker reached the Snitch first, Hufflepuff would win.

Ginny felt something cold in her right hand and everything went blank…

Feet were rushing all around. Voices were speaking. Some were almost yelling. Some seemed worried. Others were just quiet.

"Has she woken yet?"

"No, there's nothing new."

"Madam Pomfrey! How bad is it?"

"Dear, she needs rest. She will be okay."

"What happened?" Ginny asked almost without moving her lips. "Who's hurt?"

Ron's voice came her to her aid. "Ginny, you were hit in the head by a Bludger!" He chuckled a bit before continuing. "Luckily for you, you just caught the Snitch first. Harry would've had your head otherwise."

"Ron, don't be so mean. I am not Wood, I can accept that my team does the best they can and no one asks for a Bludger to the head!" Harry tried to keep calm on Ginny's left side.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly. Harry was standing to her left. Ron and Julie were on her right. At the foot of her bed stood Madam Pomfrey, Hermione, another of her 5th year dorm-mates and the two Gryffindor Beaters. But… there was a face who wasn't there. She closed her eyes again and asked if anyone else had gotten hurt.

"No…" Ron answered quietly. "You were the only one. But see it on the bright side. If Madam Pomfrey keeps you overnight, you will have the entire hospital wing to yourself."

"Alright, everyone out!" Roared Madam Pomfrey. "Miss Weasley will need her rest now!"

As Ginny closed her eyes again, she heard a lot of moaning and a rushing of feet while Madam Pomfrey hurried all her visitors out. Madam Pomfrey had a notorious rumor for not wanting visitors in the hospital wing.

Ginny was awoken by a sweet voice asking "Ginny, how are you feeling?"

The voice was well-known by now. For a second it made her smile. "How long have I been asleep?" Ginny opened her eyes.

Draco was standing all alone on the right side of her bed. To her surprise, he had brought gifts. Draco was holding a bag of chocolate frogs, somehow he knew that those were favorites? He was also holding… flowers? Why did he bring her flowers?

"I don't know, Ginny. I have been standing here for about 10 minutes. Madam Promfrey wouldn't let me in before then. I felt bad after you got hit by that Bludger, I felt it was kind of my fault. I thought about not coming to the game, but I had to see you play. I just couldn't stop thinking that you had a hard time concentrating on the game, because you knew I was watching you." Draco said.

Here he was, at her bedside, with chocolate and flowers. Ginny lay in bed, wondering. Wondering what he was thinking at this very moment. Draco was two different people. He was Draco, her Draco but also, sometimes he was Malfoy, the arrogant jerk. Here he was, worrying about her after her accident with chocolate and flowers. She couldn't help but remember the last words he said to her in the library: "I mean, I have something coming up… I mean, there's some project I am working on… I mean… I… I gotta go!" And then he had just left.

What was happening? What project was he working on? Why wouldn't he tell her? Why did he have these moments with weird looks on his face and an aroma of keeping a big secret?

"Draco… There's something I need to ask you. Something important." For a moment, his face seemed to light up. "About what you said in the library." And then suddenly it disappeared. "You told me you were working on a project that made it possible for you not to return to Hogwarts next year? What is that project?"

"Ginny, you should really get some rest. You really shouldn't worry about what I might say from time to time." And here it was. The answer she had both feared and expected. She knew that she had to know more. But how?

For both good and bad, her question was answered a few minutes later when Harry came to visit her. But… Harry came into the hospital wing with Draco standing next to her bed?

At the first site of Harry, Draco put down his gifts and almost ran to the door of the hospital wing.

"Ginny?" Harry looked shocked. "Why was Malfoy here? What did he say to you?"

"Harry, please don't. He didn't say anything." Ginny pleaded.

"You gotta admit, Ginny, that Malfoy coming here is weird! Maybe he jinxed the Hufflepuff beater to aim the Bludger at you!"

"Harry, why did you really come here?"

"Oh, right." Harry handed her a scroll of parchment he was carrying in his right hand. The scroll was nicely decorated with a bow across the middle. Ginny took the scroll and slowly removed the bow and allowed the parchment to unroll.

"_Dear Ginny, I heard about your accident. I hope you are doing alright. I am hosting a dinner party tomorrow night at 8 pm and I deeply hope that you'll be able to attend. Lots of get-well wishes, Professor H. Slughorn." _Ginny read the letter to herself while Harry stood silently beside her bed, waiting for her to finish her letter.

"You gotta go, Ginny! I can't handle Slughorn by myself." Harry finally said after she had finished reading.

"Well, at least this Bludger came at the right time." Ginny laughed as she said it. If this meant that she had an excuse for not attending Slughorn's dinner party, well, all was good. But then again. She knew that Blaise Zabini would be attending the dinner party as well and he was roommates with Draco. Maybe Blaise knew something about Draco. "Madam Pomfrey said that I would be let out in the morning, so yeah, I'll go to the dinner party."

Harry smiled. She and Harry had been good friends for five years. It was hard on her that she couldn't tell him about Draco. She couldn't even look him the eyes as she told him that she would go to the dinner party. He thought that she did it for him but really it was so she could talk to Blaise without it being weird. A fifth-year Gryffindor girl couldn't talk to a sixth-year Slytherin boy without it being weird.

The following evening, Ginny walked with Harry and Hermione to Slughorn's dinner party. They took it very slowly, though, as Ginny still had a small headache from being hit by the Bludger. She knew she had to go because she had to talk to Blaise.

As they arrived at Slughorn's office, they had almost been the first there. To Ginny's happy surprise, Blaise had also arrived early and had placed himself at the innermost seat. Quickly she walked across the room and placed herself next to Blaise Zabini. She smiled at him as she sat down.

"Welcome, Harry, Hermione, Ms. Weasley." Slughorn greeted the three of them. "Ms. Weasley, how are you doing?" Slughorn turned toward her and Blaise.

"I have a small headache but it's nothing to worry about says Madam Pomfrey."

"Well, we shouldn't question Madam Pomfrey, should we? She knows best." Slughorn laughed as if he had just told the funniest joke. "Harry, Hermione, we might as well be seated. The rest should be along any minute."

The three of them sat down beside Ginny and Zabini. As more people filed in and took their places around the table, Slughorn had the dinner served. Slughorn himself had placed himself next to Harry, with whom he seemed most interested in. This suited Ginny fine. She wasn't in the mood to be grilled by Slughorn all night and then Slughorn could keep Harry busy while she talked to Zabini.

It was hard trying to grill Zabini for information with being too obvious. And why would Zabini, a friend of Malfoys, tell Ginny, a friend of Harry's, anything at all. Zabini probably thought that Ginny was sent by Harry to get information about Malfoy.

Without realizing how long it had been, Ginny was suddenly interrupted by Slughorn who had stood up. "I know all of you, like me, love these small get-togethers." Slughorn smiled. "Therefore, before you all wander back to your respective common rooms, I would like all of you to attend a Christmas party which I will be hosting in December. Feel free, all of you, to bring a date with you. Oh, how I just can't wait until the Christmas party." Slughorn looked dreamy around the table. "Now, hurry off before you risk getting caught out of bed."

Ginny followed Harry and Hermione back through all the dark corridors toward the Gryffindor common room. She thought about the three-hour long conversation she had had with Zabini all night. Had Harry noticed? No, she didn't think that he had, or he would probably have said something by now. It didn't seem as if Zabini had known anything about Draco's plans for next year. It was nice though, talking to someone outside of Gryffindor house. Zabini hadn't been as bad as Harry had made him out to be. Well, neither was Draco.

"So, who do you think of taking to Slughorn's Christmas party, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny was ripped out of thoughts. "What?" Ginny asked as they climbed the stairs to the seventh floor. "Oh, I haven't thought about that yet. It's like a very big decision. But I know who'd want to go with you even though he doesn't want to admit it." Ginny sent Hermione a smuck smile.

"No, he doesn't." Ginny caught Hermione's cheeks turning red.

There was one guy who filled Ginny's mind. Should she ask him to go? Would he want to go? Would Draco want to go with her? What would Harry and Hermione say? Would they tell Ron? What would he say?

The three of them entered the Gryffindor common room. Harry bade the two girls goodnight before climbing the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Hermione held Ginny back and turned towards her before going upstairs to the girls' dormitories. "I saw you talking to Zabini. What's the deal with that?"

"I was just trying to be nice and social. The guy was sitting next to me."

"Ginny, I know I am not Harry and that Zabini isn't Malfoy, but seriously! What's the deal? Zabini is friends with Malfoy!"

"Hermione, please just listen to yourself!" Ginny blurted out. "I know Zabini is friends with Malfoy but just because my brother's friend is paranoid with some guy in his class, I can't be nice to one of his friends at a dinner party?" Without waiting for a response from Hermione, Ginny marched upstairs to her dormitory.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" Julie was sitting on her bed, waiting for her. Julie looked across the room to the other two beds in the dormitory to show Ginny that both girls were sound asleep.

"It's just Hermione being childish." By the look on Julie's face, Ginny knew that Julie wouldn't accept this answer. She sighed and as she sat down on her crimson bedsheet and continued. "At Slughorn's dinner party, I was sitting next to Blaise Zabini." Julie looked confused. "You know, from Slytherin in my brother Ron's year. Yeah, I was sitting next to him and guess what!"

"What?!" Julie looked excited and quickly looked across the room again to make sure that their roommates were still sleeping.

"I actually talked to him!" Ginny said.

"You talked to him? About what?" Julie looked, if possible, even more excited. "I mean, do like like him?"

"No! I just talked to him."

"That's all? Seriously?" Julie asked. She may even have looked disappointed.

"Well, I can't like like someone after only talking to him for three hours. But this thing with being the sister of Harry Potter's best friend is kind of getting to me. I mean, I have been friends with Harry for years by now, but he doesn't control my life. I can talk to anyone I want or be friends with anyone I want."

"Yeah, sure. Of course."

"But it's like Harry wants to control my social life. Like, I can't talk to people whom he suspects are Death Eaters or people related in some way to people he suspects are Death Eaters. Or even people related to people he suspects are related to people he suspects are Death Eaters!" if possible, Julie looked even more confused than when Ginny first mentioned Blaise Zabini. "I may have had a crush on Harry when I was like 11 but I am not 11 anymore. I am 15!"

"Okay… I think I get your point. You know, if you want to date that Zabini-guy, you go ahead and do it."

Ginny lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She didn't have any intentions of dating Zabini. She wasn't even sure she had any intention of dating Draco. Or did she? Maybe he had an intention of dating her? All she knew was that Draco was a totally different guy than Malfoy and she felt herself in Draco's company. He let her be her and didn't want to control her in any way. If she brought him to Slughorn's Christmas party, they would officially be a couple, wouldn't they? Was that what she wanted? Couldn't they just go as friends? No, of course not. Especially not if Harry was there and he was going to be there. Ginny rolled over on her side and fell asleep.

By Tuesday, Ginny had managed to avoid Harry for most of the time since the dinner party. She wasn't sure if she trusted Hermione to not tell Harry that she had been talking to Zabini and she definitely wasn't in the mood to listen to him talking about all his theories about Malfoy.

After dinner, Tuesday evening, Ginny went to her dormitory to get her school bag and bade Julie goodnight before heading to the library to get a little more studying done before bedtime.

As usual, Ginny went to sit in the back of the library as there was a bit quieter back there. But she had to admit to herself that the quietness wasn't the only reason for wanting the back of the library. A little part of her was hoping to see a familiar face here tonight. As she reached the table where she usually sat, there was nobody else there. She had to admit to herself that she was a bit disappointed. Anyway, she had to get some studying done so she pulled out her herbology book and a roll of parchment, a quill and some ink.

After about half an hour, she heard footsteps coming in behind her. Could it be…?

"Hey Ginny!"

It was. Not the tone, but the voice was recognizable to anyone anywhere. The tone was only recognizable to her.

"Hey Draco. Yeah, I have to do some studying every night this week." By telling him this, he might be coming here as well every night this week. "There's a trip to Hogsmeade coming up this weekend so I'm hoping that if I catch up on some homework that I might be able to relax on Saturday at Hogsmeade."

Draco stood still for a moment. For a moment, she could swear that he looked scared. "Oh… you're coming to Hogsmeade too?"

"Well, I met this guy in the library once. He told me that I needed to relax, and I thought that I might as well listen to him. He seems like a smart guy." Ginny blushed a bit as Draco sat down across from her.

"What were you planning on doing in Hogsmeade?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. My friend, Julie, talked about going to Honeydukes to fill up our candy stock." Ginny answered with a smile. "Our roommate, Romilda, talked about buying some chocolates there."

"So, you are spending all day at honeydukes eating chocolates?" Draco grinned. "Not going to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer? I think you should try the Hog's Head. Have you tried the Hog's Head?" Ginny could swear that Draco was starting to sweat.

"I have, actually, been to the Hog's Head. I went once last year. But I really do prefer the Three Broomsticks."

"On another note…" Draco changed the subject very quickly. "Zabini told me that the two of you had a good long talk the other night. He thought it was nice."

"Well, you see, I was sitting next to him for three hours. It's only natural that I would talk to him. Granted, I didn't really know him before Slughorn's dinner parties because he's another year and another house. I had no reason not to like him."

"I, and Blaise, just thought that since you are friends with Potter…"

"Listen, Draco, I may be friends with Harry and I may be Ron's sister but I have my own life and I make my own decisions. Harry doesn't control my life. Even though… well, sometimes I get the feeling that he and Ron do think that they can control my life."

"I think it's good that you stand up for yourself, Ginny. Every girl should do that. Blaise was also surprised that Potter didn't interrupt your conversation."

"Well, that's the good thing about Harry." Draco looked shocked, like he was thinking hard about what that could be. "Well, that he's Harry Potter. Slughorn was so interested in talking to Harry that Zabini and I could talk amongst ourselves all night." Draco started laughing. It must've been contagious because Ginny couldn't help but join in the laugh either.

"So, Blaise also mentioned the Christmas party that Slughorn is hosting. He wasn't sure who to bring. For a moment, he talked about asking you since he guessed that you would be going anyway and he never really liked those dinner parties and feels very embarrassed by them, so he wanted to ask someone who was already going."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Zabini was going to ask her?! She had already guessed that he had a good time the other night, she had too. Once you really take the time to get to know someone without all Harry's prejudices, it's usually really nice. But she hadn't gotten the feeling that he liked her that much.

"He said that? Wow, if I have to be honest, I did think of someone to bring to the party, but it wasn't him. Not that I don't think he's a nice guy and I definitely see his point, but that came totally unexpected."

"I told him that it would be great for him to go with a girl like you but that I didn't quite see the connection between you two. I mean, you don't know each other that well. But out of curiosity, who were you thinking of?" Ginny thought she could see in his eyes that it wasn't just curiosity, there might be a bit of hope in the question as well.

"Oh, just this guy I have been seeing. He lets me be me, makes me laugh and seems really wise, actually." Ginny said with a smile.

"Anyone I know?" Draco asked with a smile.

"That depends. Once I have asked him, I'll let you know." As Draco sat looking at her, expecting her to keep talking. Ginny turned her head towards her herbology book and turned the page. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Draco opening and closing his mouth as if he didn't really know what to say.

"Say, Draco, I was wondering about something." Ginny looked up again. "Would you like to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with me?"

Draco's eyes lit up. "It would be my pleasure to escort you, m'lady."

"Well, in that case. Yes, you know him." Ginny smiled at him. "Only… I gotta ask you one favor though."

"Anything that's in my power."

"Please don't tell anyone. I'm not ready for my brother to know just yet."

"As long as I will be the one to escort you to this dreaded Christmas party, I won't spill your secret." Draco smiled.

"Good." Ginny said. "No, since we can check 'ask Draco to the party' off our to-do list, I really have to do some studying before bed." Ginny added with a smile.

Draco nodded and as he stood up, he added "See you around, Ginny." He sent her one last smile before walking out of the library.

Ginny looked around the library. If anyone had heard this conversation, she would be finished. Her brother would kill her. It was as simple as that. The library didn't seem that crowded tonight. There was no one in the aisles around her. She let out a sigh as she saw Madam Pince dusting off a few books in the other end of the library.

As Saturday drew nearer, snow began to fall and cover the castle grounds with a layer of pure white snow. On Saturday, students began, in groups of 2-4, to head toward Hogsmeade despite the snow and an engaging wind.

Ginny and Julie decided to hold hands, so no to blow away in the harsh winds, while also holding each of their scarfs to keep warm and to keep their scarfs from flying away. The trip to Hogsmeade was cold, very cold. Therefore, Ginny and Julie started with a cup of hot chocolate in the Three Broomsticks to get warm.

As Ginny and Julie sat, clutching their mugs of hot chocolate, Ginny began to speculate. Why was Draco so eager for her to go to the Hog's Head instead of the Three Broomsticks? She looked around the pub. Draco wasn't there. Was he sitting in the Hog's Head maybe waiting for her? Maybe they should take a walk down there and she have a look? But what excuse could she make to Julie to get her to go along? Maybe she should just go herself?

Ginny decided to take a walk by herself while Julie finished her chocolate. She knew that Julie didn't believe her excuse of wanting some fresh air and that she would have to explain to Julie later what boy she was interested in. She used to think that she could tell Julie anything and everything, but this thought scared her.

The short walk down to the Hog's Head was just as harsh, if not harsher, as the walk to Hogsmeade. Ginny entered the Hog's Head. Opposite the Three Broomsticks, this pub was almost empty. A couple of wizards sat in the back with a few mugs and glasses, making it look like they had been there for a while. But one thing was certain, Draco definitely wasn't there.

Julie had finished her chocolate and was waiting for Ginny when she returned to the Three Broomsticks. By the look Julie gave Ginny, she knew that Julie would be grilling her about this "walk" when they returned to the warmth of the Gryffindor common room. But first, they would pay a visit to Honeydukes.

To none of theirs surprise, they met several people they knew in Honeydukes. Among others, Ginny saw her brother, Ron, looking at licorice wands and a boy from her own year in Gryffindor looking at chocolate frogs.

Loaded with chocolate and other sweets, Ginny and Julie decided to return to the castle. The wind had really gained strength, so they were very happy to set foot back in the castle. They went straight to Gryffindor Tower in the hopes of relaxing in front of the fire. They were both very exhausted after the walk back from Hogsmeade.

"So, what was that sudden 'walk' all about?" Julie asked, looking at Ginny.

Ginny didn't need to look at Julie to know which look was being sent her way. Julie knew that there was a boy. She knew there was someone Ginny went to meet. Therefore, she also the question being asked but also knew that it would come as soon as they sat in front of the fire. Should she lie to her best friend? No, not totally.

"You're right, Julie. It wasn't just a walk. There is a boy, I have been meeting. And he's very special to me. But you don't need to ask, he's not in Gryffindor and no, you don't know him."

"All right, but I will find out eventually." Julie said in a know-it-all sort of tone.

She knew that Julie was right, but at least now it could wait a while. A while? Well, at least until Slughorn's Christmas party. Then it would be official. What was she doing? Was she ready for this?

A couple of hours later, the Gryffindor common room had filled with students returning from Hogsmeade. Apparently, there had been an accident. Something to do with Katie Bell from seventh year, whom Ginny normally played Chaser with on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The common room was filled with a murmur and a lot of rumors were flying around as if on a Quidditch field. Apparently, no one really knew what had happened.

When Harry entered the common room a little while later, all the murmur died down. This was just how things worked in Gryffindor Tower. During all Ginny's years at Hogwarts Harry was always a part of everything and now the Gryffindors were eager to know what he knew. Harry was in the company of Ron and Hermione, as always. Hermione sat down next to Ginny and Ron sat down on the armrest. Both looked terrified.

The case was apparently that Katie had been cursed by a necklace and was being transferred to St. Mungo's hospital? But…? What…? How…? Why…? And apparently nobody knew who cursed the necklace, how she had gotten it other than she got it in a bathroom at the Three Broomsticks or why it was her.

The rest of the day was spent in silence in Gryffindor Tower. On some level or another, Katie was known to everyone in the room. That was pretty much what happened when you spend six years on the house quidditch team. Therefore, the accident had affected every in Gryffindor House. Of course, some more than others, but Ginny has spent a great deal of time with Katie during the past couple of years.

Accident or not, by Sunday morning, Ginny had to return to the library to get some more studying done. On her way, she passed by a boys' bathroom and heard someone crying inside. Ginny couldn't help herself, even though it was a boys' bathroom, she had to go inside and find out who was crying. She opened the door and was struck in the doorway as if by a bolt of lightning. She stood totally still. There, leaning on one of the sinks, stood Draco. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was completely puff-eyed.

"Draco?!" Ginny gasped in awe as she stood in the doorway.

"Ginny? Go away!" Draco yelled at her.

"What happened to you? Why are you crying?" Ginny closed the door and entered the boys' bathroom. As she reached the sinks, she put her hand over his. It felt cold, really cold. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I… I… I can't!" Draco sobbed.

"I can see that whatever it is making you unhappy so please tell me. Maybe I can help you?"

"No, go away! I don't want you to see me like this! Besides…" Draco stopped talking as if he had been about to say something that he was regretting.

"Besides what, Draco? Trust me, Draco. You can tell me anything. You have shown confidence in me that I haven't received in a very long time and you let me be me. You can trust me, Draco!" A long silence followed Ginny's plead with Draco until she broke the silence with "Whatever it is, we can figure it out… together." Draco looked up. "Because, that's what we are, Draco. Together!"

"I… It… was me."

What? What was him? Ginny removed her hand from his. He wasn't talking about what she thought he was talking about?

"I suppose you have heard about Katie? If it have reached the Slytherin common room, you must know too." Draco asked looking down into the sink. "It was me."

No, wait what? But…! Ginny didn't know how to react to this. Draco was actually admitting to having cursed Katie?

"I swear it wasn't on purpose, Ginny. I swear it! It was an accident!" The sobbing, like the wind outside, started to gain strength. Somehow, it seemed like honest talk. Was it really an accident? "I understand if 'together' doesn't exist anymore. I wouldn't want to be with a monster either."

Ginny hesitated for a moment, then took Draco's hand in hers and looked him in the eye as she said "I am sure that we will figure this out... together."

A long silence followed. A dripping of the other sinks could be heard in the distance. For a long moment, the two of them just stood there looking each other in the eye. Ginny lost her balance and ended up taking a step back from Draco.

Draco took both her hands in his, still looking her directly in the eye. She had never met anyone like him. Not even her crush on Harry had ever given her this feeling in the pit of her stomach as the one she got when Draco was looking ever so intently in her eyes.

Draco took a step toward her. Tears still streaming down his cheeks. He was still crying, yet he also now had this look of complete seriousness on his face.

He moved closer to her. Out of reflex, Ginny closed her eyes and stood completely still. A second went by, then she felt it. His lips on hers. Draco moved closer, let go of her hands and moved them down to her waist without separating his lips from hers.


	4. Chapter 4: Where is this going?

Chapter 4: Where is this going?

As Ginny lay in bed that night, it felt as though the hours went by. A lot of hours. It must be late by now. Yet, she couldn't sleep. Couldn't sleep at all. Ginny lay in bed. Wondering. What had happened tonight? It felt as though she had had an out of body experience, when thinking back upon it. Was that really her?

Tonight, had been her first kiss. Her very first kiss. Ever. With Draco.

Draco?

Malfoy?

She felt her stomach twirling around. She had kissed Draco Malfoy. Or he had kissed her. She wasn't sure what had happened, actually. What did it mean? What was going to happen?

"Ginny, what's wrong? You better get some sleep!" Julie mumbled from the next bed.

"Just go back to sleep, Julie." Ginny turned around, away from Julie. She had to stay out of contact with Julie as much as possible for now. Julie knew her too well. She couldn't keep anything from her. She just didn't feel ready to tell Julie about Draco. How could she? To her, he was Draco. To all other Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws too, he was Malfoy!

The feelings, Ginny had been wondering what had been, suddenly came into overdrive. It had been what? A month? Two months? She wasn't quite sure anymore. How long had it really been since she first talked to Draco in the library?

She knew she had seen him in a different light for a while now. She hadn't really been sure what it meant. She thought that the crush, she had had on Harry for years now, was love. But these feelings for Draco. They were different. Very different. It was nothing like anything she had ever experienced. When Draco had first kissed her, it felt like the feelings in her stomach suddenly exploded.

Ginny opened her eyes and turned her head around as a sound came from one of the other beds in her dormitory. It brought her back to reality, even though it was just one of her classmates talking in her sleep.

Speaking of reality. Ginny also had to decide what to do about Slughorn's party. Her first instinct had told her to bring Draco. Although. Bringing Draco would show everyone that there was something going on with the two of them and neither Harry nor Ron would be taking it lightly. Draco was like their archenemy. Sometimes, especially this year, it seemed that Draco was a bigger enemy to them than Voldemort was. Which was saying a lot.

If she brought Draco, it would be the point of no return for their relationship. Did they even have a relationship? Maybe Draco didn't even mean to kiss her? Maybe it was just a spur of the moment? He was pretty upset and fragile at the moment.

As Ginny switched from her left to her right side, she knew that she had to have a talk with Draco about where they stood. But how to start the conversation? How does one do that? How does everyone else do that?

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at her clock on her nightstand. It read 1.30 am. She had to get up in just five hours' time as her homework didn't do themselves. Ginny sighed as she rolled onto her back and starred upwards. It was almost as if she could see the scarlet color of the curtains even though it was dark.

She knew she had to sleep because she had classes at nine in the morning, but her mind was just filled with thoughts of… Draco. Was this how everyone felt after their first kiss? Well, not everyone kissed their brother's mortal enemy. Her brother. Her brother? Her brother's mortal enemy? Wait, what? Ginny sat up in bed. Why should her brother decide who she was going to date?

At that moment, Ginny knew what she was going to do. She lay back down in bed and unlike the last several hours, Ginny fell asleep straight away.

As Ginny made her way to the library the next morning, she had a weird feeling in her stomach. Maybe it was because she didn't have any breakfast. Maybe it was because she was wondering if Draco would show up today. Maybe he regretted the kiss he gave Ginny? Well, she would never know unless he showed up at the library.

Ginny sat down at her usual table at the back of the library. To her surprise, no one else was there. She wasn't even sure that Madam Pince, the librarian, was there. Anyway, she had to stop worrying and start studying.

After about half an hour of studying, Ginny looked around the library. She couldn't believe he hadn't shown yet. She looked at her watch. 7.45 am. Maybe he just slept in late. It was Sunday after all.

An hour later, Ginny felt someone else's presence. She looked around. There he was. Standing about 3 meters behind her. Just standing there. Ginny slowly stood up. What should she say? Should she just let him say the first words?

A minute past by. Another minute. Was he ever going to say anything?

Ginny took a long, deep breath. "Dr…" Draco cut her off immediately by stepping forward and pressing his fingers to her lips.

"I thought that I just might find you here. At your usual hiding spot." Draco started playfully. "Listen Ginny. I was thinking that we need to talk about last night." There it was, she thought. He was regretting it. She knew it. The knot in her stomach that she had felt all morning, was getting tighter and tighter. She had let herself fall for a guy that she knew perfectly well that she shouldn't have. Now it was going to bite her in the behind. Her first real love was going to dump her after their first kiss. Granted, she was only 15 but she knew that this was the real deal and here he was, dumping her.

Draco moved his finger from her lips and placed both of his hands on her cheeks. He smiled shortly at her, then went to sit down at the chair across the table from all her books.

Ginny couldn't stand the silence. She didn't want to sit down. She wanted to be prepared to be dumped.

"Look, Ginny. I have realized a few things over the past few hours. I'm not sure if I crossed a line yesterday. I mean, I didn't mean to kiss you and least of all in a bathroom…"

"But Draco, you did kiss me!"

"I know, I know. If I crossed a line that I wasn't supposed to, I'm deeply sorry." Draco Malfoy looked directly into the eyes of Ginny Weasley. "I realize that you are a Weasley. And that a Weasley cannot ever feel anything other than hatred towards a Malfoy. It was a spur of the moment, it really was, but…" Draco paused for a few seconds. "But I don't regret it."

What? What did he say? He didn't regret it? "What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Ginny, I have grown to like you. A lot, actually. And my only fear is that you don't have the same feelings for me that I have for you. But if you don't, I fully understand. You are a Weasley and a good friend to Harry Potter and it's clear to everyone that you could never be with someone like me."

"Draco, I do like you. I like you a lot, also."

At these words, which Ginny had barely finished saying, Draco stood up, walked across the table and once again kissed Ginny on the lips. Ginny's second kiss ever.

The week following Draco and Ginny's second kiss, the two of them kept meeting in the library in secret. It felt nice for Ginny to have someone she could talk to about anything and everything. Yes, she had her friend, Julie, but she mostly talked about school and why Ginny spent less and less time focusing on school than she did in September and October. Yes, she also had Harry but all he talked about was what Malfoy might be up to as a Death Eater.

Yes, Malfoy being a Death Eater. Malfoy attacking Katie.

These were topics that Ginny for anything in the world wanted to avoid talking about. For Harry these were only speculations but for Ginny it was reality. Granted, she didn't know if he in fact might be a Death Eater, but she knew for sure that Draco did attack Katie.

Draco did attack Katie and then he kissed Ginny. Her head was spinning. Surely, she believed him when he said that he was sorry but still. She was expecting him here, in the library, in about five minutes. She couldn't think about this now. She knew she had to keep calm because there was something important that she had to ask him. Something that would change their lives forever no matter what he answered.

Ginny felt warm, soft hands closing on her shoulders. At this point, she knew those hands just by the touch of them. She had been holding them at all possible times for the past week.

"Draco…" Ginny paused. This was it. She knew it was too late to change her mind now. But then again, why would she. "Draco, in a couple of weeks, I am invited to Slughorn's Christmas party and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

Draco started to open his mouth as if trying to say something in response but stopped midway.

"Look, Draco. I realize there might be a chance that you wouldn't want to. But it would mean a lot to me." Ginny looked up at him.

"Ginny, are you sure that you're ready for that? I mean, you would be making us public!" Draco said. He had a look upon his face that was a mixture between looking stunned and frightened as a hint of shock suddenly passed over. "Ginny, is there even an 'us'? Are you even ready for that? I mean, knowing everything you know?" His face turned terrified. He had now given her the possibility of saying the one thing he had been terrified of.

Ginny brought her left hand to Draco's chin, using her index finger to slowly lift up his chin while reaching for his hand with her right one.

"Draco, there is an 'us'. There is. And I am not afraid of what anyone might think. Not as long as I have you by my side. As long as you're here and I am here, the two of us can face anything." Ginny sent Draco a smile.

"In that case, I will be honored to be your escort, m'lady." Draco smiled at her. "I will also be waiting to pick you up on the 7th floor by the main staircase and we can go together to the party. If that's alright with you?"

"We will be making a statement at this party. We might as well make it all the way through." Ginny returned his smile with a wink of her right eye.

Ginny looked at her watch. The time said 7.30. Slughorn's party would begin at 8.00. She took at deep breath. The whole school knew about Professor Slughorn hosting a Christmas party tonight and most of Gryffindor House knew that Ginny would be going so most of the eyes she met in the Gryffindor Common Room wasn't shocked or confused about the wardrobe she had chosen for tonight.

They probably would be if they knew who she was thinking about at this very moment, Ginny thought to herself.

She had decided to let Harry and Hermione get a head start to the party and therefore waited in the Common Room for a while.

As the minutes went by, she became more and more restless. She didn't want to sit down in fear of wrinkling her dress. She had chosen a long, plain dress. She didn't want to make a big fuss by having a lot of pearls or anything on it. It was just Slughorn's party after all. Had it been the Yule Ball like the one two years ago then maybe she would've done a little more about her dress but not tonight. And in honor of her escort, the dress was emerald green.

"So, tell me everything!" Julie eagerly begged her. "Including the guy, you won't tell me who is!" Julie gave Ginny a wink and nudged her elbow. "I am so jealous of you going to Slughorn's party and everything!"

"To tell you the truth, Julie, I'd prefer not having to go. I just know that if I don't, Slughorn is going to be a pain all next semester." Ginny sighed, looking at her watch again. 7.40.

As Ginny made her way to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was thinking of the guy waiting for her by the Main Staircase. Normally she would've not believed that he would actually be waiting there, but it being Draco and not Malfoy, she felt in her stomach that she had nothing to worry about. Even though, he would've had to walk all the way up from the dungeons to the 7th floor, just to walk back downstairs again after picking her up.

After the next corner, the Main Staircase would come into view and along with it, Draco. The knot that she had had in her stomach since October tightened.

There he was! Draco. So gallant, waiting for her!

"You look… WOW!" Draco greeted her as he put out his arm for her to hold on to.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled back at him as she lightly took hold of his arm. "I chose the color specially. I thought you might like it."

"Yeah, who knew that emerald green would suit a Weasley so well." Draco grinned at her.

"Well, I'd say it was about time someone tried it."

As Draco placed a light kiss on her freckled cheek, they made their way back downstairs towards the party. The way to the party seemed very long. Too long, actually. Ginny could only fear what she would be facing once she would get there. Her brother's two best friends would be at the party and neither of them liked Draco even the slightest. But somehow, feeling Draco's arm in hers, she never felt safer or more ready to face her nightmares.

"You ready to do this?" Draco asked Ginny as they came to an abrupt halt in the corridor. Ginny replied with a nod and a smile. Her freckled face really did compliment her flaming red hair when she smiled, Draco thought to himself.

As Ginny and Draco entered the room as, what looked to be, the last of the guests to arrive, Ginny looked around the room to orientate herself about the other guests. Across the room, she spotted Harry, who had brought Luna to the party. Harry really was a good guy, she thought to herself. Luna really needed something like this.

Ginny tightened her grip on Draco's arm as she made eye contact with Harry.

He did not look happy.


End file.
